fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Eminent domain-plank
Some want to have the tool of eminent domain remain for local governments because they are in local governement. This is a clear power struggle. The relationships among various issues come together with eminent domain discussions and getting to the roots of the real problem. Sprawl has been a drain of resources from central cities to suburban areas. Since there are few metropolitan revenue sharing avenues and since there are few federal urban financial aid probrams, the local, urban governments who crave and seek new revenues must do so by by raising the value of their real estate. # A poor neighborhood generates poor tax revenue. # An upscale neighborhood generates upscale tax revenue. # Turning a poor neighborhood into upscale would generate new tax revenue. # Urban planners try to figure out how to do battle with cross-border neighbors for new taxes and jobs for residents. # In the end, greed wins. The mission turns into an effort to displace modest homes and businesses, to battle with cross-border neighbors, for the upscale. Pittsburgh has some regional revenue sharing with the RAD tax and with county government. The formation of a Pittsburgh Park District would serve as another avenue to boost metropolitan revenue sharing. * I would fight against all forms of eminent domain for the next 25 years. ::If I'm in your seats, I'd be working on the words to calls for a state-wide referendum that enacts a Pennsylvania moratorium on all eminent domain for 25 years. http://rauterkus.blogspot.com/2005/09/eminent-domain-statement-before-house.html * The process of using eminent domain for economic development is in need of reform. * Pittsburgh needs an extensive and democratic planning overhaul. Then, perhaps, eminent domain efforts could be put back onto the table. ** Wishes and hopes from affected neighborhoods can not be trampled. *** Majority rule does not cut it. *** Super-majority votes in public referendums might be a possible solution. ** Pittsburgh needs more rigorous demonstration of the public benefits before a plan is put into action. ***The primary and secondary objectives need to be reached with benchmarks and accountability before and after projects are established. Lazarus closed and the city was left with an empty building. With the proper safeguards in place before the deal was hatched, the city could have taken that property back from the corporation so as to protect itself and its investments, much sooner than what occured. * Pittsburgh needs public regulation of the project and strong, open accountability -- should any project be passed. * We need binding contracts for private developments when public money flows to the project. * The best safteguard against abuses in transfers from the economically and politically weak to the wealthy and powerful is to elect politicians who don't want eminent domain. * Homes are expressions of property interests, personal liberty, autonomy, and freedom of association. Homes deserve more protection and above-market compensation. * I will battle against all regulatory restrictions on property rights. Let's oppose the misuse of government power on behalf of corporate interests against homeowners and small businesses. Let's pursue comprehensive reforms. Let's preserve essential powers of citizens and not bow to local governments. Links * Eminent domain * Presentation of Mark Rauterkus to the PA House State Government Committee on September 22, 2005 :six-page handout delivered in ten minutes to the Committee members. category: Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus